1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforced golf club head and, more particularly, to a reinforced golf club head in which a reinforcing plate is welded to a curved sole plate in a lip area adjacent to a striking plate before the sole plate, the striking plate and an crown plate are welded together, so as to strengthen the lip area of the sole plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A golf club head of prior art is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. It includes a curved sole plate 91, a striking plate 92, a crown plate 93 and a sleeve 94. The sole plate 91 is made into a desired shaped and designs at its bottom. The striking plate 92 is grooved to improve the friction and accuracy for striking a ball, and the sleeve 94 is provided for receiving a shaft (not shown). These elements 91, 92, 93 and 94 are usually joined together by argon-arc welding, a means which is simple, inexpensive and suitable for mass production.
The argon-arc welded head generally comply with a standard strength and resistance against impact. However, impact stresses are repeatedly transmitted from the striking plate 92 to the sole plate 91, especially to its lip area 911 adjacent to the striking plate 92, during striking a ball. After the club head strikes a certain number of times, microcracks will appear in the lip area 911 of the sole plate 91.
Particularly, such a club head of a super-large size is usually much thinner in its thickness of the sole plate 91, striking plate 92 and crown plate 93 and so it is more possible to result in micro-crack in the lip area 911 of its sole plate. These microcracks degenerate the club head in its durability as well as its striking property.
Therefore, there is really a need to strengthen the lip area 911 of the sole plate 91.
The object of the present invention is to provide a reinforced golf club head in which at least one reinforcing plate is welded to a curved sole plate in a lip area adjacent to a striking plate, so as to strengthen the area and consequently improve durability of the club head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reinforced golf club head in which the reinforcing plate(s) may be provided with one or more holes of a geometrical or an irregular shape, so as to lighten the club head as well as to strength it.
To achieve the aforementioned objects, the present invention provides a reinforced golf club head comprising a reinforcing plate, a curved sole plate, a striking plate and a crown plate. The reinforcing plate is welded to the sole plate in a lip area adjacent to the striking plate before the sole plate, striking plate and crown plate are joined together, so as to strengthen the sole plate and hence allow the lip area to withstand a relative large stress resulted from impact produced during striking a ball.